


Hiatus

by Almiar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Absintheshipping, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almiar/pseuds/Almiar
Summary: Grimsley pensaba que podía escribir un libro tan bueno como el de su amiga, Shauntal, y que todo lo que necesitaba era un poco de inspiración durante el proceso. ¿Pero quién le iba a decir que le sería tan difícil concentrarse?





	1. 1

—Bien, digamos que se trata de una pequeña apuesta...— admitió Grimsley, encogiéndose de hombros mientras le sonreía encantadoramente a su novio. El líder del Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Castelia, oh, su amado Burgh. Sólo él podía sacarlo de un aprieto así. —¿No estarías dispuesto a ayudarme, dulzura?


	2. 2

El apodo venía de las espesas paredes de miel que el experto en pokémon de tipo bicho había decidido implementar en su gimnasio, como un obstáculo, a su parecer "más divertido", para los entrenadores que quisiesen ir a desafiarle por la obtención de la Medalla Insecto.

Era un tanto vergonzoso, pero a Burgh le agradaba oírlo. Como si, simplemente, no pudiese resistirse a él.

—Estaría encantado...— le hizo ceder.


	3. 3

No era la clase de artista que podía hacer volar la imaginación de los demás con un puñado de palabras.

Pero experimentar nunca le había hecho daño. Así había conocido a Grimsley, después de todo.

—¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar?— quiso saber, haciendo a un lado los lápices y el tablero de dibujo que, hasta hace tan sólo un instante, había mantenido encima de su regazo. No se distanciaba mucho de ninguno de sus materiales, a decir verdad. ¡Los llevaba a todas partes con él, incluso! Cielos. ¿Era posible que así se sintiera un Dwebble al ser despojado de su preciado caparazón de piedra? ¿Desnudo? No importaba. —Uh, bien... Tienes que tener algo en mente primero...

—Ya veo. ¿Tú tienes algo en mente cuando dibujas?

—Pues sí, claro— Burgh decidió responderle con honestidad, sus mejillas ardiendo con anticipación por lo que estaba a punto de decir. —A ti, a veces.

Fue apenas un tenue murmullo, pero el Alto Mando no tuvo inconvenientes para escucharlo.

—Aww. Burgh— el líder quiso ser inmediatamente engullido por las paredes de su propio gimnasio. —Eso ya lo sabía. ¡Pero concéntrate!, no estamos yendo a ninguna parte con todo esto. A menos, claro... que quieras que escribamos sobre mí.


	4. 4

—Bueno, no sería una mala idea— continuó Grimsley, en un hilo de voz casi triunfal, con el que sonaba muy seguro, y orgulloso, de sí mismo. —Shauntal lo hace todo el tiempo.

—¿Shaunty escribe sobre ti?— Burgh se sorprendió y los últimos rastros de vergüenza previa se barrieron, rápidamente, fuera de su rostro con aquella revelación.

Ya que lo pensaba, nunca se había preguntado lo suficiente por el tipo de lectura que su novio sacaba de su compañera del Alto Mando.

—Creo que jamás te lo dije, ¿eh?... De todos modos, así es. Ella me escribe tanto como tú me dibujas. Podrías decir que soy una fuente de inspiración irresistible para los artistas.

—Eso creo, pero... ¿Por qué lees historias de ti mismo?— entrecerró los ojos, tratando de comprenderle, a lo que Grimsley contestó con una suave carcajada.

—Es que soy un buen personaje.


	5. 5

Shauntal lo describía como un vampiro en la mayoría de sus relatos inconclusos.

Mucho más siniestro, mucho más refinado y mucho más seductor de lo que era en realidad.

Burgh se leyó un par de páginas al azar del trabajo de la mujer antes de preguntarse si, acaso, era así como ella veía a Grimsley.

¿Era posible que él tuviera razón y que fuera así como se inspiraba para crear sus mejores historias? ¿Podrían sacar ventaja de la misma manera para ganar la apuesta?

—No, no podemos robarle su idea— resopló tras meditarlo un poco. —No puedo creer que me haya detenido a pensarlo siquiera, ¡no es correcto, Grimsley!

—Oh, dulzura. Una victoria es una victoria, realmente no importa cómo la obtengamos— replicó él, habiendo sacado a Liepard de su pokéball para acariciarla, justo debajo de la barbilla, como a ella le gustaba. —Además, apuesto a que Shauntal se sentiría halagada si lo hiciéramos.

Burgh sólo pudo torcer levemente los labios, en desacuerdo, al ponerse en el lugar de un artista que estuviese a punto de ser cruelmente imitado.

No había forma de que eso pudiese resultarle agradable a alguien.

—No lo sé...— terminó por suspirar. Pero Grimsley continuó insistiendo.

—Vamos. ¿Vas a decirme que no me imaginaste mordiendo tu cuello, en vez del de Caitlin?— su mirada pareció afilarse en sincronía con la de su fiel compañera pokémon, ambos intimidándole lo suficiente como para dirigir su vista hacia otra parte, aunque no fuera esa su intención inicial.

—Uh— el líder acabó fijándose en el techo, por alguna razón, mientras repasaba silenciosamente los detalles de la curiosa escena entre Grimsley y Caitlin, en donde él la había mordido durante la noche, cuando ella dormía, aprovechándose de su estado inconsciente. —¿Por qué querría imaginarme en esa situación?... No es tan romántico como Shaunty lo hace parecer en su historia.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

Grimsley se separó de Liepard con una sonrisa traviesa. Acortó, con prisa, la distancia entre los dos y tiró de la bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Luego la deslizó hacia abajo, hasta que expuso tan sólo una porción justa de su piel habitualmente protegida.

—No vas a morderme, ¿o sí?— Burgh le sonrió, nervioso, la extrema cercanía con la respiración del Alto Mando estremeciendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. —Oh, Arceus...


	6. 6

_—¡AUCH!_

Un destello y Leavanny estaba fuera de su pokéball; asustado, enfadado, pero más que preparado para lanzarse al ataque y arremeter con quien fuera que estuviera causándole daño a su entrenador.

Burgh no contaba con preocuparle de esa manera. Ni a él ni a Grimsley, a quien sintió retroceder abruptamente y vio sonrojarse, avergonzado, por el susto que acababa de darle.

—Exageraste...— le oyó decir entre dientes mientras Liepard se le acercaba por detrás para consolarle y, posiblemente, para defenderle de Leavanny.

—No esperaba que me mordieras— se defendió él, riendo e invitando a su pokémon estrella a sus brazos para tranquilizarlo. —Te dije que no era romántico...


	7. 7

Entonces, los vampiros estaban fuera de la mesa.

La temática del libro seguía abierta a discusión y Burgh no paraba de fantasear, en voz alta, con los distintos escenarios y posibilidades acerca de lo que podían escribir, sin nunca ponerse a trabajar en ello realmente.

El proceso creativo sí que era algo curioso, después de todo.

—Dulzura, tienes una mente brillante, llena de imaginación— Grimsley camufló su creciente desesperación detrás de una máscara de halagos y cansancio. —Por favor. ¿Cuándo vas a darme la oportunidad de verla en acción?

—¡Es que ese es el problema!— su novio se volteó a verle, suspirando dramáticamente, con una mano en el corazón. —Tengo tantas ideas en mi cabeza que temo que no voy a ninguna parte... ¡Oh, estoy estancado de nuevo!...

El Alto Mando sólo pudo mirar, con ternura, cómo escondía de golpe el rostro detrás de las rodillas, en su frustración.

Era demasiado adorable.

Detrás de ellos, Liepard y Leavanny habían hecho las paces y habían comenzado a comer de las dulces paredes del gimnasio, chillando animadamente mientras lo hacían.

—_Ja..._— los pokémon no lo sabían, pero le habían dado una idea. —Burgh— él mismo forzó al líder a levantar la mirada, luego de colocar la punta de sus dedos bajo su mentón y elevarlo con suavidad. —Tomemos un pequeño descanso, no puede hacernos daño. ¿Eso te ayudaría?

Los ojos del artista se iluminaron con intensidad.

—¡Por supuesto! Un poco de aire fresco y estaremos listos para trabajar. Ah, tengo el lugar perfecto en mente.

Grimsley estaba pensando en llevarlo a comer unos Caste-helados, de esos que tanto le gustaban. Pero su estómago dio un vuelco al verle encender el Videomisor, la imagen de la líder del Gimnasio Nacrene apareciendo en la pantalla.

—¡Hola, Lenora!


	8. 8

No bastaba con ser uno de los cinco entrenadores más fuertes de la región Unova para agradarle a Lenora.

La especialista en pokémon de tipo normal era una mujer, generalmente, dulce. Burgh la adoraba y ella a él.

Pero no podía decirse que sintiera lo mismo por Grimsley...

—Oh, Burgh, querido— la mujer se sorprendió mientras le abrazaba, cruzando su mirada con la sonrisa provocadora del Alto Mando detrás de él, como si no hubiera estado esperando verle ahí, y entonces recurriendo a todo su autocontrol para separarse del artista sin enfadarse. —No me dijiste que esto era una cita...

—_Bueeeno_... No, quizás no lo hice. ¡Pero sabes que te encantan mis sorpresas, mujer!— dijo, restándole importancia. —Además, no tiene nada de malo, ¿verdad?

Lenora suspiró, incapaz de molestarse con él.

—Supongo que no. Eres bienvenido siempre que quieras, querido. Y tu novio, aquí, también. ¡Andando! Les daré un recorrido.

Estaba poniéndose de muy buen humor cuando Burgh dijo algo acerca de la calefacción del museo.

Pasando el esqueleto de Dragonite, al centro, el líder comenzó a quitarse la prenda roja alrededor del cuello y a respirar con un poco más de alivio.

Lenora se giró para disculparse por el calor, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta mientras a Grimsley parecía sucederle lo mismo.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaba viendo.


	9. 9

Una marca... A Burgh le había quedado una marca.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?!

Lenora enfrentó al Alto Mando de la Liga Pokemon con las manos en la cintura, sus dedos apretando el delantal que llevaba puesto y sus ojos entrecerrándose mientras esperaba una buena explicación de su parte.

Estaba perdido.

—Eh...— nada de lo que él dijera iba a tranquilizarla, Grimsley era consciente de eso. Pero, al menos, tenía que intentarlo. —Estábamos, uhm...— excepto que no había una forma correcta de decirlo... Maldición. —¿Estábamos escribiendo?


	10. 10

Un silencio incómodo, tan duro como el hielo que los Beartic llevaban a modo de barba sobre sus rostros, se apoderó rápidamente del ambiente y fue Lenora quien se tomó la libertad de romperlo, aunque no con la suficiente delicadeza...

—Así que "escribiendo", ¿eh?— empezó, repitiendo las palabras del especialista en pokémon de tipo siniestro, pareciendo hacerlo en un tono de voz mucho más sospechoso que el de aquellas criaturas de la noche, con las que él estaba tan familiarizado. —¿Es así como le dicen ahora?

Burgh frunció el ceño, sin entender a qué podría estar refiriéndose, y sin tener oportunidad alguna de preguntárselo tampoco, debido a la abrupta interrupción de Grimsley, quien parecía estar ligeramente sonrojado desde ese ángulo, mientras se defendía ante ella, sosteniendo que "sabía exactamente lo que parecía" y que no era así, y que demás.

No estaba escuchándolo realmente.

El líder de gimnasio solamente se preguntaba si, acaso, era posible que él tuviera calor dentro del museo también.

—Tal vez deberíamos irnos— sugirió, en medio de lo que pudo haberse convertido en una acalorada discusión. —Me estoy muriendo por unos Caste-helados ahora, Grimsley...

—¿Es en serio?— el Alto Mando dejó salir una risita incrédula de sus labios. Hasta se olvidó, por un momento, de Lenora. Y ella hizo lo mismo con él, al distraerse con la forma en que Burgh lo abrazaba, aferrándose como podía a su brazo derecho. Ese hombre era el punto débil de ambos, tenían eso en común, por lo menos. —Está bien, como tú digas...— le sonrió. —Volvamos.

—¡Espera! Lenora— su novio gritó y, luego, se dirigió a su amiga. —, estás invitada a venir con nosotros, si quieres.

La mujer, que se les había quedado viendo, apenas atinó a parpadear sorprendida por el ofrecimiento.

—¿Lo estoy?

—¿Lo está?...— Grimsley la imitó, alzando una de sus cejas y recibiendo un ademán de su novio, que actuaba como si fuera obvio, o simplemente lógico, invitar a sus amigos cercanos a una cita romántica.

Afortunadamente, para él, Lenora declinó.

—¿Sabes, querido? Creo que vas a disfrutar mucho más ese tiempo a solas con Grimsley. ¡Sólo asegúrate que no sea demasiado! ¡Y que no haya nada de mordidas, de nuevo!— les hizo prometer, antes de recordarse que estaban bajo la mirada desconcertada del resto de los visitantes del museo. —Oh... Bueno, todos ustedes, ¿qué están mirando? ¡Hay cosas más interesantes que ver! ¿No creen?


	11. 11

El viento agitaba ferozmente los alborotados, y rizados, cabellos de Burgh a la mitad de su extenso recorrido a pie por el famoso puente Saeta, el cual comunicaba al Bosque Azulejo con Ciudad Castelia y era su única forma de volver, dado que ni él ni Grimsley contaba con un compañero pokémon de tipo volador que conociese, o bien pudiese aprender, el movimiento Vuelo en ese momento.

_Oh, bueno_. Al Alto Mando no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Disfrutaba de la caminata en compañía de su amado, avanzando sobre la gigantesca estructura de metal que este cruzaba a menudo a causa de sus bloqueos creativos, los que lo llevaban una y otra vez hasta Ciudad Nacrene con su amiga, Lenora.

No podía quejarse. Tenía una vista preciosa, pensaba mientras miraba a su novio sonreír con la brisa, que arrastraba y zarandeaba su bufanda en la dirección opuesta, dándole un aspecto aún más encantador.

Incluso le daba la curiosa sensación de que, si fuera tan bueno para dibujar como él lo era, hubiera podido detenerse allí mismo; tomar prestado el tablero de dibujo que siempre llevaba colgado al hombro, ordenarle que no se moviera y comenzar a trazar delicadamente todos esos detalles que sabía que le cautivaban.

...O simplemente tomarle una fotografía, ¿por qué no? También funcionaba.

—Uhm. ¿Grimsley?

—¿S-sí, dulzura?— parpadeó, con la guardia baja por un segundo, pasando saliva con nerviosismo y esperando que no se tratase de un llamado de atención grave, producto de su absurda distracción. —¿Qué pasa?

Se detuvieron lentamente, haciéndose a un lado para no entorpercerle el camino a los jóvenes entrenadores que iban corriendo a toda prisa, y moviéndose hasta estar cerca de los barandales de protección, contra los que se recargaron, mirando a la carretera y luego el uno al otro.

—Esta apuesta con Shaunty...— comenzó Burgh, acomodándose uno de sus mechones más largos detrás de la oreja. —No me has dado muchos detalles al respecto. ¿Qué sucederá si perdemos?

—Oh, vamos. Esa es una forma muy negativa de pensar— Grimsley se rió, suave y despreocupadamente. —¿Por qué no me preguntas qué sucederá si ganamos?...


	12. 12

El líder de gimnasio rió y se sonrojó, sintiéndose un tanto apenado por el comportamiento pesimista que sus pensamientos habían parecido tomar, involuntariamente, justo enfrente de su novio.

Y es que Grimsley lucía tan confiado, que sólo podía estar diciéndole que estaba preocupándose demasiado con esa media sonrisa suya, esbozándose delicadamente sobre sus labios.

—Tienes toda la razón— se sorprendió a sí mismo correspondiéndole ciegamente y corrigiéndose, mucho más animado. —¡Entonces dime! ¿Qué sucederá si ganamos?

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo?...— si bien el Alto Mando jamás se hubiera atrevido a plantar la Semilla Milagrosa de la duda en su mente, al menos no sin antes haber pensado en una buena respuesta, aún no quería decirle la verdad. Tampoco mentirle. 

Se suponía que fuera una sorpresa, después de todo. Y lo último que necesitaba era que esos sentimientos de profunda decepción, ocasionados por el hecho de haber traicionado cruelmente su confianza, opacaran a todos los demás que podría experimentar en el glorioso día de su triunfo.

No estaba siendo un pésimo competidor. Ni estaba cantando victoria antes de tiempo.

Simplemente, sabía que iba a ser una ocasión especial, cualquiera fuera el resultado de la apuesta. Shauntal sólo le había dado una fecha y le había animado a hacer algo que él creía imposible. Porque si podía escribir un libro, entonces pedirle matrimonio a Burgh comenzaría a parecerle algo mucho más sencillo y un poco menos intimidante.

—Te...— carraspeó de una vez por todas, con la mirada del artista aún sobre él. —Te lo diré en otro momento. No echemos a perder el suspenso, dulzura.


	13. 13

Sintió el ritmo alocado de su corazón volver a la normalidad cuando el ceño fruncido de Burgh desapareció con resignación y, en lugar de protestar, el líder de gimnasio solamente redujo la distancia para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—De acuerdo, puedo esperar— se rió animadamente, antes de llevarse ambos manos a la cintura e inclinarse hacia un lado, poniendo la mayor parte de su peso en una de sus piernas mientras la otra descansaba y él pensaba. —Sin embargo..., no creo que a Liepard y a Leavanny les agrade hacer lo mismo, por mucho más tiempo. Nos hemos demorado bastante ya.

—Oh, sí...— Grimsley se frotó repetidamente el cuello al pensar en la pokémon de tipo siniestro que había dejado atrás. Trató de desviar la mirada y decir algo más significativo al respecto, pero no era Burgh a quien le debía una disculpa. —Estoy en problemas.

—No te preocupes, ¡los dos lo estamos!— le consoló él. —Es una pena, pero tendremos que sacrificar esos deliciosos Caste-helados. Al menos, por ahora.

El Alto Mando asintió con la cabeza y suspiró largamente, sintiéndose en parte aliviado, en parte decepcionado.

—¿Puedo invitarte a salir de nuevo, pronto?— la pregunta tomó al artista totalmente desprevenido y le hizo soltar una carcajada enternecida.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que puedes! Somos novios y, uh..., ¿me gustas mucho?...— añadió con nerviosismo, para gracia de Grimsley. —Tú ya lo sabes, no puedo decirte que no.

¿Acaso eso era una señal?


	14. 14

Estaba oscureciendo demasiado como para detenerse a pensarlo.

El especialista en pokémon de tipo siniestro dejó salir a Bisharp para que los protegiera de camino al gimnasio, pero, una vez allí, Burgh lo invitó cortésmente a regresar a su pokéball, no permitiendo que Grimsley lo utilizara para abrirse paso descuartizando las paredes de miel, que él tanto se había esforzado en construir y reparar con cada visita suya.

—¿Quieres que pase a través de ellas?

—Sólo por esta vez, como todos los demás lo hacen.

—Ugh...


	15. 15

Delgados hilos de viscosidad anaranjada quedaron, inevitablemente, adheridos a su ropa, su piel y su cabello. Aquellos que Burgh no recogió con la punta de los dedos para saborear sin pudor alguno, continuaron derramándose lentamente, dejando un rastro pegajoso detrás.

_Se sentía asqueroso_. Pero, ¿estaba bien decir eso en voz alta, cuando el Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Castelia era una obra de arte más esculpida por su novio?

Al menos, él estaba en las mismas condiciones; sonriéndole a pesar de las grandes cantidades de miel que caían por su desordenada melena.

—¿Tienes que pasar por esto todos los días?— Grimsley le preguntó con curiosidad, tras atravesar el primer muro, y el artista le respondió balanceando alegremente el brazo de adelante hacia atrás.

—Al entrar y al salir, ¡así es! ¿No te gusta?

—Me gusta cómo se ve en ti— no le importó reconocer mientras se encogía de hombros y le dedicaba una media sonrisa al encantador sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. —Pero, honestamente, no creo que sea mi estilo, dulzura...

—¡Oh, tonterías!— Burgh le abrazó y le consoló, besando dulcemente la miel cerca de sus labios. —Te da un sabor delicioso— se relamió, un poco avergonzado, antes de separarse. —Aunque sí he estado pensando en rediseñar el gimnasio. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gustaría ayudarme?

A Grimsley le sorprendió mucho el hecho de que el líder de gimnasio quisiera tenerle a su lado en un proyecto tan importante.

Claramente, podía hacerlo sin problemas estando solo. Pero ahí estaba, pidiéndole que se le uniera.

Quizás, Burgh disfrutaba de su compañía tanto como él disfrutaba de la suya.

Quizás, ambos querían lo mismo.

_Quizás, era momento de preguntarlo._


	16. 16

_—Burgh..._

Dio un paso al frente y se apoyó en una rodilla. Pero, por desgracia, debió presionar uno de los interruptores del gimnasio con ella, porque un arlequín salió disparado del suelo; interponiéndose entre los dos, gritando y haciéndole caer estrepitosamente de espaldas mientras le retaba a un combate, antes de que pudiese reconocerle.

—¡Pe-perdón! Su servidor, Leroy, pensó que se trataba de un incauto entrenador, oh...— el hombre ataviado en prendas amarillas se lamentó dramáticamente. —Permítame, por favor.

Aunque le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, Grimsley la rechazó con un siseo ácido.

—Estoy bien— dándose cuenta del creciente enfado que se apoderaba de la voz de su novio, Burgh le pidió a su aprendiz que se retirara. Leroy le obedeció sin rechistar, pero el Alto Mando no esperó a perderlo de vista para gruñir por lo bajo. —Detesto hacer el ridículo...

—Olvídalo, es un buen chico. Estoy seguro de que no fue su intención— el líder se rió suavemente en su defensa. —Como sea, ¿qué querías decirme?

Grimsley descartó, con un suspiro, la posibilidad de pedírselo en ese momento.

—Quería decirte que sí— le sonrió débilmente, en vez de eso. —Me encantaría ayudarte a rediseñar el gimnasio.


	17. 17

Un pequeño compromiso condujo a otro y, luego, a otro.

Grimsley sacó todo el provecho que pudo de su reciente agotamiento para, así, justificarse dramáticamente enfrente de Shauntal; hablándole a su amiga de todas las veces que había tenido que llamar a Clay, del Gimnasio Driftveil, para que les aconsejara con respecto a la parte complicada de la remodelación, oh, ¡y de cómo su querida Drapion había tenido que utilizar Disparo Demora hasta el cansancio!

—¿Es que no tienes corazón, preciosa? Mírala, está exhausta— se lamentó, con un puchero, mientras la pokémon de tipo siniestro y veneno agitaba las pinzas en el aire, posiblemente expresando de esa manera su agradecimiento al Whirlepede y al Swadloon de Burgh, quienes también habían colaborado y habían hecho del trabajo algo mucho menos pesado. Aunque, claro, la especialista en pokémon de tipo fantasma no tenía por qué saber eso. —Pobrecilla...

—¡Bien! Pero no estoy hablando con ella, Grimsley. Estoy hablando contigo, ¿por qué no hiciste nada estas últimas semanas?

—Ya te lo dije. ¿Qué clase de entrenador sería si no cuidara apropiadamente de mi Vlad?— repitió, sonriéndole con inocencia y un poco de malicia.

—¡E-es que no lo entiendo!— la escritora se jaló el cabello en su frustración. —Eres un lector empedernido... y-y amas mucho a Burgh... Nada de esto debería asustarte o resultarte difícil. ¿Por qué sigues poniendo excusas?

Grimsley contuvo el peso de su mayor temor en su pecho y, tras meditarlo lo suficiente, se lo confió a Shauntal.

Era el resultado menos probable; la posibilidad que sólo los jugadores más experimentados de la habitación tenían presente cuando estaban a punto de arriesgarlo todo en una sola jugada, la derrota que venía justo después del triunfo para dejarles sin nada.

—Él podría decirme que no...


	18. 18

Grimsley sabía que no podía poner un peso tan grande sobre los hombros de su compañera del Alto Mando y esperar que le consolara, o que hiciera desaparecer las inquietudes que tenía al respecto, con la insostenible promesa de que Burgh iba a decirle que sí.

¡Ella no tenía manera alguna de predecir eso! No podía hacer nada por él, más que dedicarle una mirada compasiva, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

—Grimsley, yo no... N-no tenía idea de que te sintieras así... Creo que deberías tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites para reflexionarlo bien— fue todo lo que pudo aconsejarle, en un hilo de voz, mientras volvía a ajustar la posición de sus lentes, que parecían haberse salido de lugar a causa de la sorpresa que le ocasionó su confesión.

A él le dio la impresión de que estaba ligeramente decepcionada, pero agitó un poco los hombros y movió la cabeza para indicarle que estaba de acuerdo con la sugerencia de detenerse a pensarlo.

—¡Eh! ¿De qué nos perdimos?— Marshal y Caitlin dieron un pequeño salto de la escalera eléctrica que los había llevado hasta allí y, rápidamente, rodearon con curiosidad el sofá sobre el cual estaba recostado el especialista en pokémon de tipo siniestro. —¿Qué es lo que hay reflexionar?

Shauntal los invitó a tomar un lugar en la alfombra, junto a ella, pero el luchador se rehusó, indignado.

—Grimsley, ¿podrías hacernos un espacio?

—Sabes que no me gusta compartir, Marshal— le contestó con una sonrisa, para luego desperezarse y presumir, con un ronroneo, la comodidad de los cojines rojos bajo su cuerpo. —Uhm, sí... Además, no es lo suficientemente grande para los cuatro. Ustedes tres me incomodarían. Literalmente...

—Bien, como quieras— el entrenador de Mienshao se resignó y se sentó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados, Caitlin imitándole silenciosamente. —¿De qué estaban hablando?

—Grimsley va a pedirle matrimonio a su novio— la especialista en pokémon de tipo psíquico fue quien respondió, para sorpresa de todos.

—¿Tú cómo lo sabes?— Marshal parpadeó, sintiéndose tan impresionado como aterrado, pues los dos habían llegado al mismo tiempo. —¿Leíste... sus mentes... o algo así?— era una suposición tan absurda que ni siquiera podía exponerla con seguridad.

Caitlin inclinó, inexpresivamente, la cabeza hacia un lado a modo de respuesta.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras...

—¡E-eso es increíble!— Shauntal gritó de repente, manteniendo sus dedos temblorosos muy cerca de sus labios. —¿Y...? ¿Y puedes saber si lo hará?

—Ujum. Definitivamente lo hará.

Grimsley evadió, avergonzado, la mirada de sus amigos, quienes querían cerciorarse de que fuese eso lo que estuviese pensando, y perdió el aliento cuando Marshal le dio un golpe en las costillas para felicitarlo.

—¡Sabía que tenías agallas, después de todo! ¡Ja, ja!— pero, antes de darle oportunidad de enfadarse por el comentario, se giró hacia a Caitlin y le preguntó. —¿Qué hay de Burgh? Aunque él no esté aquí, ¿puedes decirnos si aceptará o no?

—Hm...— ella lo meditó. Incluso, cerró los ojos y guardó silencio por tanto tiempo que sus colegas pensaron que realmente estaba tratando de usar sus "poderes psíquicos" para ver más allá. —¡No sean ridículos! No puedo ver el futuro— se burló, enseñándoles la lengua como una niña pequeña. —Tampoco sé si Grimsley vaya a pedírselo, siquiera. Estaba jugando con ustedes. Je, je.


	19. 19

Burgh estaba emocionadísimo con la idea de ofrecer una fiesta de inauguración en honor a la completa remodelación de su gimnasio. Y, por supuesto, en nombre del hombre que lo había hecho todo posible, ¡Clay!

Él podía no creerle cuando le decía que hasta Elesa estaba interesada en asistir, pero era verdad.

—Je. No creo que a tu amiga modelo le agraden tanto los insectos como a ti, hijo...

—Oh, ¡los ama! Adora a los Joltik, a los Galvantula... — empezó a enumerar, antes de entrelazar las manos sobre el corazón. —El punto es que hiciste un trabajo ES-TU-PENDO. Y eso es lo que todos van a ver— le sonrió, separando rápidamente los dedos y haciéndolos danzar en el aire, con la intención de alentarle a admirar el gigantesco lienzo en blanco que había construido. —Es un sueño hecho realidad, Clay, es justo lo que quería.

El especialista en pokémon de tipo tierra dio una carcajada seca, pero genuinamente encantada, al escucharlo.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo celebramos?— sugirió, abriendo un costado de su chaleco para sacar una pequeña cantimplora que, el artista sabía, solamente contenía alcohol.

—¡Puaj! Paso. Je, je— le rechazó, un poco nervioso.

—Vamos. Ni siquiera lo has probado, muchacho— Clay insistió, pero Burgh volvió a negar con la cabeza y a hacer un ademán repulsivo con las manos.

—Oh, sí que lo he probado. Grimsley solía beberlo todo el tiempo, en los casinos de otras regiones, ugh. ¡Pero...! Cuando le dije que ya no lo besaría, si seguía apestando de esa manera, simplemente se detuvo.

—Ajá— una sonrisa escéptica tiró de la comisura de los labios del otro líder de gimnasio. —Así de fácil.

—¡Claro que así de fácil!— Burgh no se inmutó e, incluso, le dio un par de palmadas de aliento en la espalda. —Un día, tú también encontrarás el amor verdadero, Clay.

—Hm. Lo que digas, muchacho.

Un suspiro, en parte entristecido y en parte esperanzado, se escabulló de la boca del artista cuando se puso a apreciar, nuevamente, el diseño del gimnasio.

—Voy a echar de menos mis muros de miel, pero sé que a Grimsley le encantarán los hilos de seda que Leavanny y Drapion hicieron. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás... hasta quiera visitarme más seguido...

—Tu príncipe azul te ha estado descuidando, ¿eh?— Clay quería burlarse, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, ese curioso instinto, el mismo que Lenora había desarrollado por Burgh, estaba impidiéndoselo. —Ah, bien... Te diré una cosa; la fiesta puede esperar, no va a ir a ninguna parte. Llama a tu novio perezoso y conviertélo en el primer Butterfree que salga disparado de todos esos capullos que instalamos. Asegúrate de que pase por cada uno de ellos, tú lo esperarás en el último piso, como si sólo fuera un entrenador más.

—Je, je. Está bien, supongo, pero... Eh, ¿crees que le guste ser zarandeado por los aires?...

—Tú mismo lo dijiste antes, muchacho. Le encantará.

El especialista en pokémon de tipo bicho sonrió y encendió con gusto el Videomisor en su muñeca. Clay le ayudó a acaparar la pantalla y, así, los dos pudieron ver a Grimsley del otro lado, suavizando por completo lo que parecía haber sido una expresión malhumorada hasta que reconoció a quien se estaba comunicando con él.

—Hola, dulzura. ¿Por qué me llamas? Estaba a punto de ir a visitarte. Caitlin está haciendo bromas demasiado pesadas por aquí y _realmente_ necesito verte.

—Aww. Yo también quiero verte, Grims...— Clay no necesitó decir una sola palabra para recordarle el motivo por el cual había llamado, en primer lugar. Claramente, no era para intercambiar palabras acarameladas, como si él no estuviera presente. —¡Ejem! E-el gimnasio está listo... Quería que tú fueras el primero en saberlo y en verlo. Así que... ¡por favor, ven rápido!

Grimsley se rió, ligeramente enternecido, a causa del entusiasmo que su novio no sabía cómo disimular.

—De acuerdo, voy para allá. Espérame— finalizó con el guiño de un ojo antes de cortar.


	20. 20

—Eso es; sé gentil conmigo, lindura.

Grimsley simplemente tenía que insistir cuando se trataba de Honchkrow.

La pokémon de tipo siniestro y volador, pese a lo que su apariencia seria e imponente pudiese sugerir de ella, en realidad había sido una Murkrow muy traviesa y amigable en su juventud. Incluso, todavía, conservaba parte de dicha naturaleza. Grimsley lo sabía. Sabía cuánto le gustaba tomarlo desprevenido, hacer piruetas en el aire y zarandearlo, todo lo que pudiera, contra el curso del viento mientras la increíble fuerza de las ráfagas se ocupaba de desordenarle completamente el cabello y la ropa.

Precisamente por eso, era que le había pedido un poco de delicadeza. Porque si iba a proponérsele a Burgh, al menos, quería lucir presentable.

—Tú no quieres arruinar esto para mí, ¿verdad, Fran?— el graznido extremadamente ofendido, que recibió a modo de respuesta, le hizo reír y respirar con algo más de tranquilidad. —Descuida, yo sé que no...— rápidamente le pidió disculpas mientras, con sus ojos, le ayudaba a escanear el color de los tejados que colmaban las calles constantemente transitadas de Ciudad Castelia. —Ahí, el rojo. Es el Centro Pokémon.

Estiró el brazo todo lo que pudo y apuntó, esperando que Honchkrow no tuviese muchas dificultades para verle.

—¿Me sigues?— aunque trató de asegurarse, ella demostró entenderle a la perfección la primera vez porque, antes de que siquiera pudiese darse cuenta, estaba descendiendo sobre tierra firme de nuevo. —Excelente. Bien hecho, querida, tómate un descanso.

Grimsley la devolvió a su pokéball y depositó un pequeño beso de agradecimiento encima de esta, el reflejo de las ventanas devolviéndole una imagen altamente satisfactoria de sí mismo. _Impecable_.

Se veía espléndido.

_Su próxima parada: el Gimnasio Pokémon._


	21. 21

** _Huh._ **

Era extraño, pero Grimsley no recordaba haber participado en la instalación de algo tan..._ "inusual"_, como lo eran los capullos artificiales que Leavanny y sus gemelos Sewaddle señalaban con tanto ahínco...

¿De dónde habían salido? ¿Burgh, siquiera, le había hablado de ellos en algún momento? Porque, ciertamente, no parecían ser obra de su Drapion o de ningún otro pokémon.

—Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando, muchacho? Se supone que te metas allí dentro— la risa de Clay a sus espaldas, saliendo de la nada y cortándole abruptamente el paso al tren de sus pensamientos, le sobresaltó lo suficiente para hacerle girar con rapidez sobre sus pies.

—Eres tú, Clay...— lo reconoció en voz baja y exhaló con alivio. —Arceus... Dime que estás aquí porque acabas de poner una escalera, o algo, en alguna parte...

—¡Ja, ja! ¿Que no me has oído, chico bonito?

Grimsley miró de soslayo a los capullos detrás de él, sólo para hacerle saber que sí.

—No estás hablando en serio— suspiró.

—Burgh está hasta arriba. Y la única forma de llegar allá, es a través de estas cosas— el líder de gimnasio le dedicó un gesto compasivo con su sombrero y se dio la vuelta, despidiéndose. —No es tan malo como parece, pero luces preocupado. Así que buena suerte, por si la necesitas.

_"Preocupado"._ Grimsley torció levemente la comisura de sus labios al oír esa palabra, pues... ¿cómo no estarlo, cuando su Honchkrow se había esforzado tanto en no estropear su aspecto y, ahora, parecía que había sido en vano?

—Es posible que esté en un error...— dijo en un murmullo mientras asomaba la cabeza por el hoyo del capullo, una intensa corriente de aire haciéndole retroceder y carraspear con nerviosismo. —¿Podrías enseñarme cómo funciona?— le preguntó dulcemente a uno de los Sewaddle, que asintió de buena gana.

El pequeño pokémon se arrastró sobre su pecho, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro del capullo. Una vez allí, le sonrió animado, como si estuviese diciéndole que no había nada que temer. Grimsley le sonrió también pero, mientras lo hacía, la cría de Leavanny salió disparada, _no tan gentilmente_, hacia arriba, desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Él tragó duro ante la idea de tener que intentarlo por su cuenta. Y, aparentemente, más de una vez para llegar a Burgh...


	22. 22

Un aterrizaje forzoso sobre sus costillas, otro sobre sus rodillas, el más reciente sobre su trasero.

Grimsley se tambaleó adolorido y un poco aturdido hasta el último de los capullos, cuyo hoyo lateral ya se había salido con la suya y había conseguido tomarle el pelo, arrastrándole de regreso al anterior, en lugar de hacerle avanzar...

_Pero no esta vez._

Esta vez, estaba tomando el camino correcto, estaba yendo a los brazos de su amado artista. 

** _¿Literalmente...?_ **


	23. 23

El líder de gimnasio debió haber pensado que sería una buena idea recibirlo de esa manera. Con los brazos completamente abiertos y una sonrisa radiante extendiéndosele sobre los labios, como si tuviera la suficiente confianza en sí mismo, y en su propia fuerza, para creer que podía atraparlo en el aire sin trastabillar hacia atrás a causa del impacto.

Desde luego, no salió como esperaba y la caída sólo fue aún más estrepitosa para los dos.

—_Ow, ow, ow_— Burgh se quejó, con Grimsley riéndose suavemente encima de él.

—Oh, dulzura. ¿Qué demonios estabas tratando de hacer?...

—Uhm... ¿Impresionarte?— la sugerencia vino de la mano de una risilla que derritió el corazón del Alto Mando. —Lo siento. Realmente te echaba de menos, Grimsley...

Burgh lo atrajo en un abrazo demandante, inesperadamente necesitado, y él lo tomó. Lo tomó como la invitación a relajarse, y a permanecer en esa curiosa posición, que en realidad era.

El aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, lo soltó en un suspiro mientras se rendía ante la tentación de recargarse contra el pecho del artista, escondiendo el rostro en la bufanda que envolvía delicadamente su cuello.

—Je, je. Gri-Grimsley, espera. Ahí no, me haces cosquillas.

—Me pregunto por qué— el especialista en pokémon de tipo siniestro se separó y le sonrió de lado. —¿Qué crees que voy a hacer?

—¿Eh?

—Ya no confías en mí— se lamentó, simulando enjugarse un par de lágrimas falsas de los ojos. —Piensas que voy a morderte, como si yo pudiera hacerte algo así de nuevo...

—Lo harías— Burgh se carcajeó por lo bajo, sabiendo perfectamente que estaba bromeando.

—Auch. ¿Entonces eso es lo que piensas de mí? Bueno... Tengo que reconocer que, si me lo pidieras, sí lo haría...— terminó por guiñarle un ojo mientras se erguía, ayudándole a levantarse también, entre risas. —Estos besos de Zubat son todos tuyos. Cuando quieras, dulzura.

A pesar de verse venir un coqueteo tan empalagoso como ese de parte de su novio, Burgh no pudo evitar sonrojarse, como si fuera la primera vez que le oía decir uno.

—Por... Por ahora, me gustaría hacer algo más tranquilo... Je, je— propuso tímidamente, a lo que Grimsley respondió con un cabeceo firme.

_Decidido, finalmente decidido._

—Me parece bien. De hecho, tengo un lugar en mente.


	24. 24

—El Muelle Libertad, ¿eh?— con las manos apoyadas ligeramente por debajo de la cintura, Burgh parpadeó sorprendido antes de voltear a Grimsley, no pudiendo entender el motivo de su elección y no pudiendo hacer mucho más que arquear una ceja en su confusión. —¿Por qué?

—Bueno, ¿por qué no?— su novio replicó. —A mí me agrada— añadió con una encantadora sonrisa, que luego dirigió a la embarcación anclada junto a ellos. —Ese barco de ahí... Lleva al jardín donde se dice que está escondido Victini, el pokémon de la victoria.

—El pokémon singular de tipo fuego y psíquico— completó el artista, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Vaya, no sabía que estabas interesado en él. No parece ser... bueno, tu "tipo". Je...

Grimsley le concedió una tenue carcajada al juego de palabras también.

—Desde luego, yo no puedo atraparlo porque no lo merezco...— Burgh hizo un pequeño puchero con la boca al escucharle decir eso, murmurando cosas como "eso no es cierto" o "tonterías". Pero él, en realidad, estaba en paz con tal hecho. —No me malinterpretes, dulzura. Estar lo más cerca posible de él, es más que suficiente para mí. Es suficiente para hacerme sentir afortunado, incluso como un ganador.

—Aww, Grimsley— el líder de gimnasio se llevó una mano al corazón, sintiéndose genuinamente enternecido. —Eso es tan dulce. ¿Y sabes qué? Estoy seguro de que Victini te aceptaría como su entrenador, si se lo preguntaras.

—¿Ah, sí?— el Alto Mando se rió por lo bajo y empezó a reducir la escasa distancia que lo separaba de su novio, volviéndola inexistente, hasta que sus labios estuvieron lo necesariamente cerca de su oído. —De todos modos, no es la respuesta de Victini la que estoy buscando hoy.

_Claro, no lucía tan arreglado como quería. Claro, no tenía ninguna clase de anillo encima, como debería de haber planeado. Y, claro, estaba actuando por puro impulso._

_Pero ya no podía soportarlo más._

—Burgh...— _necesitaba que ese hombre se convirtiera en su esposo._ —¿Quieres casarte conmigo?...


	25. 25

El joven especialista en pokémon de tipo bicho, que hasta entonces solamente había podido contar con la sutil caricia de la punta de sus dedos para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden con el acelerado ritmo de su corazón, apenas atinó a abrir los ojos con asombro y a balbucear una palabra incomprensible tras otra; un verdadero sinsentido de sílabas inconclusas que se le atoraban en lo más profundo de la garganta y que no hacían más que poner en aumento la abrasadora temperatura extendiéndose completamente por todo su rostro.

—¡¿T-tú quieres casarte conmigo?!— no pudo evitar repetir con incredulidad en lo que daba un inestable paso hacia atrás, retrocediendo.

La súbita fragilidad de los músculos de sus piernas, tomándole absolutamente por sorpresa, terminó por hacerle trastabillar y caer estrepitosamente sobre la fría, y dura, superficie de ladrillo bajo sus pies.

Ni siquiera Grimsley pudo reaccionar a tiempo para ayudarle a evitarlo.

—Arceus. Y pensé que yo estaba nervioso...— su novio se dio permiso de reír antes de ponerse de rodillas, a su altura. —¿Estás bien?

—Si, eso creo— Burgh contuvo brevemente la respiración al sentir cómo empezaba a apartar, con ternura, algunos mechones de su cabello rizado, empujándoselos delicadamente detrás de la oreja en un esfuerzo por hacerse un espacio en sus mejillas y, así, poder medir la intensidad del calor que se había apoderado de estas, absorbiéndolo todo dulcemente a través de un gentil roce de su mano.

—No era mi intención asustarte— se disculpó con sinceridad. —De hecho, si hubiera sabido que ibas a reaccionar así... Tal vez, me lo hubiera pensado dos veces. Ja, ja.

Burgh le contestó con una risa animada, pero no hizo intento alguno por levantarse en ese momento. En vez de eso, bufó. Se frotó el cuello por encima de la tela de su bufanda y se dobló, profundamente apenado, sobre sí mismo.

—Oh, Grimsley. Lo siento tanto— bastaron tan sólo un par de segundos para que volviera a erguirse, no queriendo que el Alto Mando lo malinterpretara y pensara que estaba a punto de rechazarlo. —Debí haberte dicho que sí— se lamentó, aprisionando rápidamente sus manos entre las suyas. —Debí habértelo dicho de inmediato, porque sí quiero casarme contigo. Pe-pero entré en pánico y... ¡Oww! ¡Eché a perder un cuadro perfecto!

_Bueno, por supuesto que a Burgh le preocupaban ese tipo de cosas_. Era Burgh.

Grimsley tuvo que rodar los ojos, desviar la mirada y suspirar en otra dirección mientras una carcajada aliviada empezaba a escabullirse de sus labios.

_Estaba tan feliz._

Burgh, probablemente, no se había dado cuenta todavía, pero le había dicho que sí.

Le había quitado un enorme peso de los hombros y había barrido con todos sus miedos e inseguridades, reemplazándolos abrumadoramente con grandes olas de calidez y alegría.

Pensó que era su turno de hacer lo mismo por él, así que lo besó en los labios mientras le enderezaba suavemente el rostro con un sencillo toque debajo del mentón.

El artista dejó de culparse para corresponder. Y, eventualmente, se contagió de ese sentimiento, aceptándolo con euforia dentro de su cuerpo, sintiéndolo desbordar en forma de chillidos y sonrisas a cada instante.

—¡Estamos casados! ¡Estamos casados!

Grimsley se rió también antes de corregirlo:

—En realidad, sólo estamos comprometidos, dulzura... Pero no te preocupes— lo besó de nuevo. —Yo tampoco puedo esperar ese día en el que finalmente pueda llamarte_ "mi esposo"._

La paciencia era una virtud que se había drenado hasta el máximo, en su caso. Habiendo aguardado tanto por el momento indicado, ya no le restaban fuerzas para seguir reflexionando sobre lo que iba a suceder después.

El día de la boda, los invitados, el destino de su luna de miel... 

Todo eso podía esperar.

Shauntal estaría decepcionada cuando se lo dijera, pero tenía pensado tomarse un pequeño descanso, ahora que la parte más difícil había terminado.

Una pausa indefinida. Un intervalo de tiempo bien merecido que pudiese disfrutar en compañía del hombre que amaba.

Porque, después de todo, se lo había ganado, ¿no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá! ♡


End file.
